whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
Lung Tan
Lung Tan - translated as Dragon Alchemy- is the sorcery of the Xian Lung. It invokes the aspects of Yin in all its manifolded forms: Necromantic techniques are as well under the repertoire of Lung Tan as contemplativeness, reslilience and passiveness. Lung Tan is used by converting the internal Yin Chi of the Xian Lung into outside effects. First-dot powers * Hundred Shadow Cloud - With this spell, a Wu T'ian can cause a thick cloud of spectral darkness to billow from his shadow like black fog. The cloud absorbs light and distorts sound, causing visual and auditory difficulties for all in the area * Iron Body Meditation - Iron Body Meditation allows a Wu T'ian to channel yin energy through his flesh, fortifying his body against injury by meditating for an hour. * Lesser Spirit Projection - With this spell, the Wu T'ian can enter the Underworld. * Still the Fluttering Wind - Targets affected by Still the Fluttering Wing suffer brief paralysis and can do nothing until they have "burned" the spell's successes by declaring an equal number of actions.The effect is iniated by a touch of the Xian Lung. * Unseen Passage - By initiating this spell, the Xian Lung can affect his Arcane rating to remain anonymous and a near faceless person. * The Way of the Calm Soul - The Way of the Calm Soul allows a Wu T'ian to ease states of panic or anxiety (such as Frenzy) in one individual. This immortal must speak soothingly to her target, although calming body language is sufficient for the task in the event of a language barrier. Second-dot powers * Ebon Bonds - With a word and a gesture, an immortal can conjure mystical black ribbons out of a target's own shadow to ensnare him in bonds as soft as silk and strong as steel. * Ice-Hand Strike - Enveloping his hands in a blue nimbus of freezing yin, a Wu T'ian under the effects of this spell leaves behind numbing cold with every strike. Alternatively, he can discharge the energy in form of frozen energy bolts. * Know the Wandering Soul - With this Ritual, the Xian Lung can gain insight into even the strangest mortals, animals, and spirits. By greeting or sharing a meal with an unknown creature (such interaction being part of the ritual), the caster may ask one simple question that the creature will answer to the best of its abilities. * No Mind Kata - By clearing his mind and allowing the serenity of the Tao to wash over him, a Wu T'ian with this spell can exert his will to perform truly superhuman feats in a previously chosen area. Third-dot powers * Brambles on the Road - By using this Ritual, the Xian Lung can raise the Shroud rating in his vicinity. * Ghost Walking Method - When invoking this spell, the Xian Lung becomes undetectable for one chosen sense per success. * Projection of Inward Being - With this spell, a Wu T'ian can unmask a concealed supernatural being by infusing a target's shadow with Chi so that it assumes the form of its owner's true self (Crinos form for Hengeyokai, Mien for Hsien etc.). Immortals can invoke this spell on anyone they can see. * Shield of Fortune - The Xian Lung can wrap himself in joss, engendering bad luck in those who want him harm. Four-dot powers * Blur the Mind - By invoking this spell, the Xian Lung can make his victim forget events that happened in its recent vicinity * Protect against the Demon - With this ritual, the Xian Lung can create wards that block demons and other servants of the Yama Kings from entering an area. The supernatural blockade plays upon the subject's own weaknesses, so it could have any effect from causing the subject to lose interest to forcing him to face a fear so overwhelming that he flees the area immediately. * Scroll of the Mind's Eye - With this ritual, the Xian Lung prepare for the Sixth Age. It allows them to record knowledge in specially prepared jade talismans that are sealed by a special password. To use a talisman for its intended purpose, a sentient being must touch the jade and speak the correct password. The stone telepathically conveys any or all of its information as desired until the user breaks contact. * Whispering Stones - With this Ritual, the Xian Lung can record memories of the dead from the Tempest to translate documents in unknown-or extinct- languages. Five-dot powers * Godbody of the Celestial Emperor - Recalling the majesty of the Wan Xian before their fall from grace, Godbody of the Celestial Emperor surrounds its caster in a nimbus of silvery light that illuminates the way before the Wu T'ian, induces a mind-state into mortals similar to the Fog and forces tainted supernaturals to flee. * Death Touch - Reserved only for the most terrible demons, the legendary dim mak enables masters of Lung Tan to catastrophically disrupt the Chi flow of a single target, crippling or killing with but a touch. Harm done by the Death Touch is seen as a shattering of the targets Aura. * Eye of the Tempest - By meditating letting go of all fear and doubt, the Xian Lung's inner calm can even quell storms, or creating a protected "bubble" if the storm proves to fierce. This Ritual can be used in the Middle Kingdom, as well as the Yin and Yang Worlds. * Tread the Dragon Tracks - With this Ritual, the Xian Lung can attune his inner Chi to the flow of a nearby Dragon Line and travel to Dragon Nest in a manner of seconds after spending an hour meditating within a Dragon Nest or along a Dragon Line. Category:Mummy: The Resurrection glossary Category:Kindred of the East glossary